The computerized patient monitiring system developed in conjunction with Surgery Branch, NHLBI, provides real-time, beat-to-beat analysis of physiologic waveforms from patients within a four bed intensive care unit. Based around a Xerox Sigma-3 Computer, the system monitors the electrocardiogram, arterial and venous blood pressures, body temerature, urine output, blood loss, as well as thermal and dye-dilution cardiac output. A Morphology Analysis of the electrocardiogram and arterial blood pressure waveforms is performed to detect fiducial markers. The application of cross-correlation techniques to the elctrocardiogram allows the detection of premature ventricular contractions. Beat-to-beat data from the most recent thousand electrocardiographic complexes may be recalled at any time in the form of Joint Interval Histograms and Correlation Scatter Diagrams. A five-minute electrocardiogram memory is maintained in real-time for use in the detection of transient ventricular arrhythmias. Vital signs are retrieveable as eight-hour nursing shift summaries in tabular form, or as 12, 24 or 72 hour vital signs graphs.